<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that dolphin plushie by mytsukkishine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287003">that dolphin plushie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine'>mytsukkishine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commissioned Art, Digital Art, Gen, Memories, Pictures, kakairu is tagged because it's from a fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Iruka was cleaning, he suddenly found an old picture of Kakashi with his dad- and it's adorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that dolphin plushie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from my own fanfic <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127382">like how he used to make</a></i></p><p>full of fluff! <s>but rated T pls</s></p><p>big thank you to <a href="https://www.facebook.com/tsunderifles/">tsunderifles</a> / <a href="https://wenjoyrenes.tumblr.com/">wenjoyrenes</a>! I commissioned this art from her so check her out pls! She makes stickers~ and art stuff! </p><p>thank you kimmy, love ya! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka’s eyes widen when he picked up one photo hidden underneath the heavy scrolls. It’s a toddler Kakashi with Sakumo!</p><p>Excitement suddenly ran through him as he stared at the portrait, realizing that this would be the first time he got to look at Sakumo’s face closer and that Kakashi was right. He looked so much like his father- so strong, kind, tall and proud.</p><p>Iruka’s heart melted at the sight of toddler Kakashi holding onto Sakumo’s hand while his other held—Iruka laughed, almost falling on the floor.</p><p>Kakashi Hatake, a very dangerous ninja, an ex-ANBU captain, and now, Konohagakure’s Rokudaime, owned a dolphin plushie.</p><p>Iruka would have so much fun with this information.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>please don't repost/edit this on any site! thank you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for checking it out!<br/>take care lovelies~ &lt;3</p><p>art by: <a href="https://www.facebook.com/tsunderifles/">tsunderifles</a>/<a href="https://wenjoyrenes.tumblr.com/">wenjoyrenes</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/post/628344064031490048/the-rokudaime-owned-a-dolphin-plushie-from-here">tumblr post</a>
</p><p> </p><p>if u wanna talk to me, hmu ~<br/><a href="https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22">twitter</a><br/>discord: mytsukkishine#7169</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>